Question: What is $\lvert 2.3 \rvert$ ?
Explanation: ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ The distance from $0$ to $2.3$ is $2.3$, which equals the absolute value.